


Not all who wander are lost.

by thejademare



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Cooks, Clint Feels, Clint whump, Clint/bruce brotp, M/M, Multi, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejademare/pseuds/thejademare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha get sent to Myanmar...It's all down hill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all who wander are lost.

"Tasha, you sure this is a good idea?" Clint frowns, checking his weapons one last time before they move out. 

"Clint. Stop worrying. Everything...Everything will be fine." Natasha sighs, shaking her head at him. 

[Later, when he's lying flat on his back, barely able to move, and pretty sure he's going to die, it will be that little pause that tips him off that she was only trying to reassure herself.]

It's early November, and they've been sent to northern Myanmar, part of the 'Golden Triangle'. There's been whispers, rumors of HYDRA giving aid to these villages, in exchange for access to the poppy fields that grow here. SHIELD's sent out feelers, and got those feelers frozen, and sent back in body bags. Clint still thinks that this is a stupid idea, and has let Phil, Sitwell, and Natasha know from the beginning. So their agents got iced, they didn't know if it was HYDRA, outside groups, or anyone with a serious grudge against SHIELD. Could even be Ten Rings, they're in deep with the opium trade, this would fit the bill for what they need. 

"This is a stupid op. Just puttin it out there. We ain't got support teams, we ain't got Phil, all we got is a pile of Stark tech, and us. How is this a good idea?" 

"For the last goddamn time Hawk, SHUT UP! We'll be fine. Promise." 

"Fine." Clint grumbles, his fist curling around the strap of his quiver. "Let's do this bitch." 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It's not even two days into their surveillance by the time something goes wrong. Natasha is in the market place, playing 'Ditzy Bimbo', when she's taken. 

It's not the first time, and he knows it's not going to be the last time she's been taken during their six year partnership, but it's defiantly going to be one of the most memorable. Every time it happens Clint blames himself, because he's supposed to watch her back, working as a partnered team is all about *not* having to get put in these situations. 

[And right now, it bites even deeper, because even though Phil is alive, thank god, it's still Clint's fault, no matter what the shrinks say, and what Phil says.] 

He trails the snatcher as they leave the village market. Nat must have a lead, because she's really playing it up as the derpy trophy wife. He'll give her another few hours before going to get her, because she's not one to let someone get the drop on her unless it's for an angle. 

He camps out through the night, watching. They move out at first light, and he follows, suddenly seeing why she's still letting them take her. Twelve young girls, and one little boy, all between eight and twelve years old are being lead along the road, Natasha in their ranks. She's got the littlest one, the boy, on her shoulders, playing patty-cake with him, trying to stop him from crying.


End file.
